phoenix
by lilmiznicky
Summary: a young teenager runs away from home and meets Paige  want to know more :p read the story :p
1. Chapter 1

kind of had this idea in my head for a long time so her it is

Disclaimer : I do not own anything you recognise

-----------------------

Phoenix ran, she ran as fast as she could. She could still hear him screaming

"_you worthless bitch!" _

_Phoenix looked up terrified of what he would do this time._

"_I told you to vacuum!" he yelled at her_

"_I , I did." She said._

"_Don't lie!" he hit her across the face._

"_I ,I" She stuttered_

"_Shut up!!" He yelled again. Jack always yelled at her lately. It hadn't always been like this , but ever since her mom died he kept getting more and more abusive. He wasn't her real dad. She had never known her real dad. He had left when she was really young and when she was 7 her mom married Jack. In the beginning he was really sweet but when her mom didn't see it he hit her._

_She wanted to get away there so badly. She wanted to run and never come back. And that is when it happened. Phoenix had closed her eyes and the next moment she was outside her apartment._

She turned into an alley and sat down hoping he wouldn't find her.

--------------------------------

It was late at night. Paige had just finished her work at social services. Mr. Cowan had promoted her to social worker 2 weeks ago. She walked into an alley preparing to orb away. Her car had broke down a couple of days ago so she had to orb to work and back home. Suddenly Paige heard someone sobbing behind a trash can. She walked over towards it and stopped immediately when she saw who it was. It was a teenage girl she couldn't have been older than 15.

"Hey , are you okay ?" Paige asked.

The girl looked up, her eyes were red from crying. "Leave me alone."

"I just want to help." Paige helped the girl up and looked at her. She had dark brown hair and Blue eyes. She was around 5 feet . "What are you doing here alone so late ?"

"Nothing." The girl said as fast as she could.

"I'm Paige Matthews. What's you're name ?"

"Phoenix."

"Well Phoenix , are you sure everything is okay ?Do you live far from here ? I can walk you home if you want. You're parents are probably worried."

"No , there not." Phoenix whispered just loud enough for Paige to here.

"Why not." Paige asked suspiciously.

"What ?" Phoenix asked terrified.

"Why wouldn't they be worried ?" Paige answered.

"I, well they …."

"Do you want me to bring you home." Paige asked.

"No !!" Phoenix yelled.

Suddenly a guy came running into the alley " Phoenix!!" he screamed furiously.

Paige saw Phoenix back away and looking really frightened.

"Who are you ?" Paige asked the man but he just ignored her and looked at Phoenix.

"You are coming home , NOW!" Jack yelled at her.

"No." Phoenix said still backing away.

"What ?! Did you just say no ?!" He tried to slab her but just at the moment his hand was about to hit her Phoenix orbed out and when his hand was past she orbed in again.

Paige looked at them in shock, 'this girl could orb ?' , She pushed the guy who tried to hit Phoenix to the ground and looked at him. He looked furious. "Who are you ? Are you her father ?" Jack nodded "you had no right to hit her ! I'm a social worker, she's coming with me. I expect you to be at social bay services tomorrow at 13 o' clock. " With that Paige turned away grabbed Phoenix her hand walked away leaving Jack alone in the alley.

After they walked a few streets Paige took her cell and called Piper to ask if she could pick her up. 15 minutes later Piper's car stopped in front of them. They got in , Paige and Phoenix sat in the back and Piper drove.

"So who is this?" Piper asked Paige looking at Phoenix who was still in shock by what had just happened.

"This" Paige said pointing at Phoenix "Is Phoenix , she'll be staying at our place tonight."

"Oh." Piper said "Okay."

------------------------------------

let me know what you think okay , oh and the hole PaigeFirst chapter taking Phoenix thing and her "father" having to be at social bay services at noun , I don't know if a social worker is aloud to do that , but hey it's my story :p so in my story they are aloud to do that :p


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour had past since They had arrived at the manor. Phoenix hadn't said a word and Paige was really worried about her.

Phoenix was sitting in the living room while the sisters were in the kitchen.

"She still hasn't said a word ?" Phoebe asked as Paige walked into the kitchen.

"No." Paige sighted and sat down.

"So what exactly happened." Piper said while she took her and her sisters a coup of coffee.

"Well , I walked into an alley preparing to orb home when I heard crying I went to see what is was and saw Phoenix crying. I asked her a couple of questions and suddenly this guy came and tried to hit her , but right at the moment his hand was about to hit her face she orbed out and.."

"Wait , what she orbed ?! How ?" Piper immediately asked.

"I don't know. That's what I was about to say, maybe we should call Leo and ask him if he knows more."

"Good idea." Piper turned her head toward the ceiling and yelled "Leo ! Leo we need you it's important."

Leo orbed in "This better be good I was right in the middle of a meeting with the elders."

"Leo , trust me it's good ." Paige said while they all walked toward the conservatory. Once they were there Paige pointed at Phoenix " That is Phoenix and guess what , she can orb." Paige saw Leo gulp and turning red.

"What." Piper asked who had seen it too.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on Leo you're a really bad liar , just tell us. We'll find out anyway." Phoebe answered.

"Okay , but I think you better sit down."

They did so and Leo started telling them what he knew.

"Okay , well … she is … , no I shouldn't tell you. Sam!!"

"Leo why are you calling Sam ?"

Leo turned towards Paige. "You'll see." Right after that Sam orbed in.

"Leo , what's wrong ?" Sam asked. Leo didn't answer he just pointed at Phoenix who was still sitting in the living room. Sam turned pale. "Leo , how ?"

"Hey don't blame me , I didn't tell them anything."

"Okay guys , we're here too and we sort of want to know who that is and why you are all acting so weird." Phoebe looked at them expecting an explanation. "Spill , what do you know."

Sam , who turned paler , looked at Paige and started talking "She's , She's you're sister Paige."

"What ?!" All 3 sisters said in union.

"16 years ago I fell in love with another witch, She got pregnant and I , I ran away, I couldn't handle it. After Phoenix was born her mother binded her powers so she doesn't know anything about magic." This time it was Paige who tuned pale.

------

. The same as always let me know what you think ;p.So another chapter done


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chappie :p enjoy and let me know what you think

------

"I can't believe this !"

"Please don't be mad Paige." Sam begged.

"Oh , I'm not mad , I'm pissed-off. For all these months you've been lying to me! What did it just slip your mind ?!"

"Paige calm down honey." Phoebe said, she walked over to her sister and took her hand.

"How are we gonna tell her , she'll never believe us."

"She will Paigey ." Piper began. "Sam , you need to tell Phoenix the truth."

Sam looked afraid "I .. I can't do that."

"Yes you can , and you will." Paige walked toward Sam , took his hand and dragged him into the living room.

Phoenix PoV

I look up to see Paige and a lot of other people walk into the room. I wonder how the 2 man got in, I didn't hear them come in. I shrugged _they probably came in through the back door_. Paige sits down next to me. Her 2 sisters sit down opposite of me and 1 of the men takes a chair and sits down. I wonder why the other guy doesn't sit down , he looked really nervous. Suddenly Paige takes my hand "Phoenix , this is Sam. He needs to tell you something. Don't be afraid ." I look at Sam and he starts talking.

"Almost 16 years ago. I fell in love with a woman. We dated a little and we really loved each other. A month later she told me she was pregnant. I was really scared that **they **might take the baby away so I left. **They **wouldnever knew about it if I left so I did so. I left her. It broke me apart on the inside never being able to know the child or be with her. I asked **them **to assign me to a new charge. If been sometimes looking over my daughter but she doesn't know that. Phoenix … I'm you're father and Paige is your half-sister."

I looked from Paige to Sam not knowing if I should believe him. But the look on their face tells me their not.

"You're my father ?"

Sam nodded and looked away. I didn't know how to feel , Angry because he left me and on the other side happy that I finally get the chance to meet him. The happiness won and I got up , ran over too him and hug him tightly. Sam who is taken aback a little at first hugs me back. Happy that she didn't hate him after what he had done. "If I could have chosen , I would have never left you but if had to make sure you were safe." He whispered in my ear.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of hours had past since Sam had told Phoenix that he was her father.Paige had told Phoenix that she could sleep in her room tonight.

"Are you sure ?" Phoenix asked again. They were standing in Paige's room , she was sitting on the bed and Paige was standing in front of her.

"I'm sure, I can sleep in Phoebe's room tonight since Cole's not here." Paige said.

"Okay" She smiled. "So you're my sister ?"

Paige nodded. She knew how it felt to be an only child one day and have sisters the next.

Phoenix looked away and walked over to the window.

"Honey" Paige said "Are you okay ?"

"I'm fine , thanks for caring." She faced Paige again

"Why'd you say that ?"

"It's been a long time since anyone has cared for me. My mom … she died a 2 months after she married Jack." A tear rolled down Phoenix face .She turned away again.

"You've been living with Jack since then ?"

"Yes. What's going to happen to me ?"

"What do you mean honey ?"

"Well, when social services takes me away from Jack ? And he's not going to let that happen." She murmured.

"We'll see honey."

"Paige!" Piper yelled from down the stairs "Your boss is on the phone!"

"Come , lets go downstairs." She walked down the stairs closely followed by Phoenix.

"Here." Piper handed Paige the Phone. "Phoenix , why don't you come to the kitchen with me so you can eat something."

Phoenix nodded and followed her.

"Hello." Paige said

"Paige ?" she could here her boss , Mr. Cowan from the other side off the line. "There's a guy here who says that you took away his daughter. Is that true?"

"Yes sir. She is here with me. She was terrified of him he tried to hit her."

"Okay. So I guess you made an appointment with him."

"Yes I did . Tomorrow at 13 o'clock." She answered.

"Okay, I trust you with this Paige. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Mr. Cowan." Paige put down the Phone and walked into the kitchen where Piper had made some sandwiches. She sat down in between Phoenix and Phoebe. Piper was sitting on the other side of Phoenix and Leo was sitting next to her. Once Paige sat down they all took a sandwich .

Phoenix smiled at everyone and started eating.

"So Phoenix , where do you go to school ?"Paige asked.

"Baker high."

"We went there to." Phoebe said.

"really?"

"Yeah , Phoebe and her gang pulled quote some stunts." Piper laughs.

"You had a gang ?" Paige looked at Phoebe.

"Yeah." Piper answered "she had, I even remember that she once broke into the principal's office, just to make out with some guy on his desk."

Paige gasped and looked at Phoebe who was blushing "You didn't !"

"See, now I remember that it was Todd that broke into the principal's office and I just tagged along out of curiosity." Phoebe answered.

"Oh my god." Paige answered. " And I thought I was bad." She laughs.

"Okay , different subject please." Phoebe said.

"fine. What lessons do you have tomorrow ?" Paige asked turning back to Phoenix.

"Math ,biology , history and 2 hours English and 2 hours PE."

"I'm gonna pick you up at 12:30 at school tomorrow. Okay ?" Paige asked.

"Okay. But how am I gonna get my books, they're in my room and I don't think Jack wants to see me right now."

"I'll go get them for you, just give me your address and tell me what books you need." Paige said. She took a paper and a pencil and gave it to Phoenix.

Phoenix wrote down her address and the books she would need and gave it back. "Be careful. Do I have to come with you ?"

"No honey, it's fine. Just stay here with Piper and Phoebe and 'I'll go get some off your stuff." Paige got up and took her car keys. "I'll be right back." She turned around and left.

------------------ ---------------------- ----------------------- --------------------------

Thanks for the reviews people :) I'll try to update as fast as possible. :p


	5. Chapter 5

A few thing you need to know.

-Cole is still with Phoebe. He is possessed by the source but nobody knows it yet. Paige starts to suspect something.

-Wyatt is 6 months old. And Piper and Leo are still together.

-Paige never quit her job as a social worker.

-Paige met Sam a couple months ago.

If you have any other questions, let me know. :)

------------------

Paige arrived at Phoenix's home and looked around. _This should be the place. _She walked over to the door and knocked.

After a minute or 2 Jack opened the door "You!"

"I'm here to pick up some of Phoenix her stuff." Paige simply answered.

"Come in."

She walked past him into a small living room.

"Her room is over there, the second door."

Paige nodded and walked towards the second door relieved he was helping. Before she opened the door she heard a dog barking from behind one of the other doors. She ignored it and opened the door of Phoenix's room and closed it behind her. She looked around and sighted. There was a small bed a wardrobe and a small table with a chair. She walked over to the table and looked at a picture of a little girl and a woman hugging. _Probably Phoenix and her mom._ Paige took the paper out of her bag and starts looking for the books Phoenix had told her to bring. After about half an hour she had all the stuff she needed and walked out of the room again towards the living room. "I'll see you tomorrow at 13 o'clock."

Jack ignored her

"Okay, bye." Paige said. She walked trough the front door towards her car and left.

----------------------------

In the meanwhile Phoenix was playing with Wyatt in the conservatory. Piper was watching them from the living room. Leo orbed in behind her and puts his arms around her. "Hey honey." He whispered in her ear.

Piper turned around and kissed him passionately on the lips. After a minute Piper backed away. They sat down on the couch together.

"Leo, why didn't you tell Paige she had another sister?" Piper asked.

"Piper , please , I promised Sam I wouldn't tell anyone, ever."

"Leo , it's ju." Piper was interrupted when they heard a scream coming from the conservatory. "Oh no." Piper and Leo sprinted toward it and were just in time to see Phoenix get hid with an energy bal and fly across the room. Piper saw him throw another energy bal at her and she froze the room. She throw one last look at the demon and blew him up.

"Leo ! Heal Phoenix!" Leo ran to the other side off the room and Piper ran towards Wyatt who was crying.

Leo started to heal Phoenix and the large wound she had on her stomach started to close. Piper walked towards him with Wyatt in her arm who had stopped crying.

"Will she be okay ?"

-------------------------------

So another chapter ready ;) . REVIEW!!!!!!


	6. Magic !

Phoebe ran into the room "What happened ?"

Piper turned around to face her sister " Phoenix got attacked by a demon. But she'll be okay."

"Why did he attack her ?"

"I don't know. Her powers maybe ?" Piper said.

"Does she even know about her powers ?"

Paige walked into the manor "Hello ?!"

"In here !" Piper yelled.

"Hi." Paige said. Just then Phoenix woke up.

"What happened?! What was that ?!" She asked.

"Maybe you should sit down a little?" Piper suggested.

"Why ?!" Phoenix asked.

"Do you believe in ….. magic ?" Phoebe carefully said.

"Magic ?"

"Yes." Piper said.

"You're joking , right ?" Phoenix answered. She looked around but everyone looked serious, she expected someone to jump next to her and yell Got ya! or something.

Paige was looking around too, hoping her sisters knew what they were doing. She didn't want to scare Phoenix away. She knew how it felt when suddenly someone tells you that you're a witch.

Phoenix backed away towards the hall. "You're crazy." She whispered.

Piper froze her. "Okay, I can freeze her what probably means that she doesn't have any powers yet."

"But, she has powers, I saw her orb." Paige answered.

"Maybe it was just like a panic-orb. You didn't have your powers either when you were a teenager but you managed to orb when the accident happened ,remember ?" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, your probably right. Piper can you unfreeze Phoenix, I think I have an idea."

Piper unfroze the room an Phoenix moved again. She hoped the idea Paige came up with was good cause this girl looked pretty freaked out, but than again , she would have reacted the same way if they had told her she was a witch when she was that age.


	7. Chapter 7

"How did you get over there ?!" Phoenix practically yelled. "What are you people?!"

"We're witches." Paige simply answered.

"witches." Phoenix slowly whispered.

"Yes." Paige answered again. "You're a witch too you know."

Phoenix looked taken a back a little, "I'm a what?"

"A witch." Paige said. "Piper over here" She put an arm around Piper's shoulders "can freeze thing and make them explode. And Phoebe" She walked over to her other sister "Has visions, can levitate and is can feel your emotions."

Everything went quit for a moment and then Phoenix spoke up. "What can you do ?"

Paige smiled "I can do all kinds of whitelighter stuff. Our dad, is a whitelighter, witch makes us part witch part whitelighter."

"What's a…"

"Whitelighter?" Leo finished Phoenix sentence. "They are like guardian angels. We protect good witches."

"Wait, we ?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah." Piper said. "Leo's a whitelighter."

Phoenix turned away. "You people are crazy." She whispered.

"Phoenix. I can prove that were not lying." Paige said.

Phoenix turned around again. "Fine." She said. "Prove it."

Paige looked over to her sisters who both nodded. She closed her eyes and orbed herself to the other side of the room. She opened her eyes and saw Phoenix gasping and fainting. "Phoenix!" Paige yelled.

Leo lifted Phoenix up and carried her to the couch. After that he turned back to his wife. "This is probably to much for her. I have to go, one of my charges is calling me." He kissed his wife and orbed out.

"Do you think we should unbind her powers ?" Paige asked her sisters.

"Well I think we should wait till she wakes up and see what she wants to do." Piper said.

Paige sat down and lifted Phoenix head so it was lying on her lap and started stroking her hair. Phoenix started stirring and opened her eyes. "What happened?" she whispered.

"You fainted, you do that a lot today." Paige answered, she started smiling and Phoenix slowly got up.

"So what did you say you were ?" Phoenix asked.

"Witches." Phoebe said. "Good witches."

"Phoenix, …your mom, was a witch and well our dad is a whitelighter. That means you got powers too. They are binded but we can unbind them if you want. "

"I have.. powers ?" Phoenix said in shock.

Paige laughed. "Yes ,you have. Do you want them ?"

"of course !" Phoenix practically yelled. "But, what powers do I have?" She asked curious.

"We only know that after we unbind your powers." Phoebe answered. She could feel how exited Phoenix was.

"How do you unbind them ?"

"I can take care of that." Piper got up "I can make a potion to unbind them, it's takes about an hour to make."

"But first you need to know a couple of things." Paige said. "You can't use magic for your personal gain. Those things tend to backfire. Second off all you need to know about demons."

"Demons ?" She was a little bit disappointed by the personal gain stuff, but demons ? that just freaked her out.

"Remenber the man that attacked you earlier today? " Piper spoke up. Phoenix nodded. "Well, that's a demon."

Phoenix nodded again. "So what are your powers."

Piper smiled. "Well, i can freeze things." She took a flower from a vase nearby an trow at in the air, after that she froze it mid-air.

Phoenix gasped "That is so cool !"

"That's not all." Piper said. She moved her hand towards the flower and it exploded.

"Wow." Was all Phoenix could say.

"I ." Phoebe began. "Can have visions, I have empathy and I can levitate." She took a step backwards and jump. Causing her to levitate 1 feet in the air.

Phoenix nodded and Phoebe came down again. "I like I already showed you, can orb." Paige disappeared in a swirl of blue lights and appeared next to Phoenix. "I can also do a type of telekinesis." She said. She holds out her hand. "frame." The picture of her and her sisters appeared in her hand. "So , do you still want your powers ?"

"Absolutely !" Phoenix practically yelled. The sister all nodded.

"Follow us than." They all walked towards the kitchen.

------------------------

Another chappie , hope I get some reviews for this one cause I got none for my other chapter :'( , review people !! please: p


End file.
